Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 August 2016
02:45 <3primetime3> It takes two-three days, not including weekends. 02:45 <3primetime3> See that thread? 02:47 Because I wants more edits :p 02:47 *want 02:48 <3primetime3> I have some edits for you. 02:48 <3primetime3> If you want them. 02:48 Saw it 02:48 Hey. Is there any pages that shows all new users from ALL wikis? 02:48 <3primetime3> Let me see. 02:49 I wish that ROSETURNIP account can't be created 02:49 <3primetime3> You could create it. 02:49 <3primetime3> And then redirect it to Roseturnip. 02:49 Oh okay 02:49 That's a good idea to escape from troll's ban 02:50 <3primetime3> But Wikia staff denounced this when I emailed them. 02:50 <3primetime3> Let's go to PM so the bot doesn't record this. 02:51 But seems AIDCG isn't here. 02:52 ...Then PM. 02:56 <3primetime3> Heyy HM. 02:57 <3primetime3> Your bot didn't exactly do a stupendous job with the moon struck template :P 02:57 Hello!!! Primetime, don't follow http://el.alphafoundation.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:230 since you want to contact staff 02:57 Hi prime. You have chosen the choice of contacting so the link I put isn't necessary for you to follow. Only if rose needs 02:57 Due to spacing? 02:57 <3primetime3> And I was away for vacation, hence my slow editing. 02:57 <3primetime3> Yes. 02:58 <3primetime3> I don't know if there are still pages with the problem. 02:58 Yes but the bot sometimes ignores it a bit so it may have 20% change not to use spaces when multiple parameters are used 02:58 Because it is bot's choice 02:59 But template did it correctly with parameters 02:59 <3primetime3> It was very inconsistent. And sometimes it edited the wrong template. 02:59 No!!! Only the proper ones he did 03:27 Not to other trusted 03:27 Applies to you and some others that I will list soon 03:28 <3primetime3> Show me a link that I violated the rule BEFORE I DID IT. 03:28 ALRIGHT ENOUGH 03:28 IT ISN'T THAT BIG A DEAL. 03:28 HM 03:28 There is no real reason to block prime 03:28 Prime 03:28 There is no real reason to be so persistent about it 03:28 STOOOPPPPP NOOOEWWWWW. I WILL MAKE HM200 BEHAVE YOU DIFFERENTLY 03:28 It is in chat now 03:28 Guys chill! 03:29 Im trying to fix it! 03:29 Both of them are losing their s*** 03:29 <3primetime3> To be a good admin, you need to follow your own rules. And no rule on the wiki states yet that you can't contact staff. Therefore the block is unjust. 03:29 3primetime,you're in Gban list of my wikis 03:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qa9op8iqIU0 03:29 I still do it but I do many other things now 03:29 Here, 03:29 Listen to my child hood 03:29 HM 03:29 Why is he banned 03:29 give me one legit reason 03:30 If you can't give one legit reason 03:30 <3primetime3> You blocked me without violating any rule that you explicitly stated on your wiki. 03:30 then prime can contact wikia staff for an abuse of power 03:30 Though 03:30 they would probably just shut the wiki down 03:30 <3primetime3> Still waiting for that link. 03:30 The reason is that I'm very busy and I can't do may things 03:30 Prime, end off for a sec. 03:30 Stop prime. I'm busy and I can't be with you now 03:30 Its where I shine at this point. 03:31 HM, you are usually very nice 03:31 but right now you are being rather abusive 03:31 <3primetime3> Sure. 03:31 <3primetime3> Block me and don't tell me why. 03:31 <3primetime3> Nice admin. 03:31 PRIME 03:31 I SAID END OFF. 03:31 THAT MEANS END OFF. 03:31 Reason: HM100 is too busy and she needs block to learn that HM100 is not a game 03:31 <3primetime3> You can't block someone just because. 03:31 This whole situation reminds me of this video 03:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWmhf8mgnhQ 03:31 Once HM200 pick infinite, then goodbye from my wikis 03:32 <3primetime3> No. I'm arguing this through so things are settled. 03:32 HM200 is handling you now! 03:32 I want to make my point. By contacting Wikia Staff instead of following a specific thread, it is not a valid ban reason since after all, Prime is trying to resolve this matter. 03:32 Who is HM200? 03:32 Isn't that your alt? 03:33 Noo... It is the main staff afoundation now. 03:33 <3primetime3> Well, you're still handling me? 03:33 I am trying my best to emphasise neutrality over here but I find it hard to do so right now. 03:33 NOOO..... HM200, another user who is hidden 03:33 from wikia 03:33 I am completely on primes side. 03:33 I hate picking sides now though 03:34 <3primetime3> Staff named HM200 who will log on right now? 03:34 <3primetime3> On your request? 03:34 <3primetime3> On a Saturday and Sunday? 03:34 Ikr Emma. 03:34 Yes, every day and he's going to say Goodbye from my wikis 03:35 WHY!? 03:35 I can't keep my patience much longer... 03:35 I am about to lose it. 03:35 <3primetime3> And why? 03:35 This reminds me of july. 03:35 You're not about to get a block emma. 03:35 I am so almost done. 03:35 I am standing on Prime's side right now. 03:35 <3primetime3> Unless you specifically state what I have done wrong and post a link of what rule I violated, it's wrong of you to just exercise blocks. 03:36 You played with me which is not polite when someone is busy or tired 03:36 <3primetime3> How did I play with you? 03:36 That's the reason. And now you get a goodbye 03:36 <3primetime3> And show me where I accused you in any way. 03:37 Im starting to wonder if HM is a sockpuppet.. 03:37 When I tried to make the wiki more better afoundation and HM rules are different in my wikis.... You won't lean it at a TIMEEEE???? 03:37 <3primetime3> I have yet to find a link where I have explicitly broken a rule to get blocked for 100 years. 03:37 Now it is infinite, and applies to all wikis with me as founder 03:37 HM, Prime is just trying to resolve this matter to the Community Central, and you blocked him just because he did not follow your thread. In my opinion, I feel that Prime is the one being treated unfairly. 03:38 @Prime Now we can solve it in CC 03:38 I am so close to losing it it isn't funny. 03:38 I'm allowed now since you won't see the wikis anymore 03:38 Because of the ban 03:38 Im trying to keep calm 03:38 just like I do when my parents are going at it 03:38 But, I don't want to stay calm anymore. 03:39 <3primetime3> Follow your thread? I didn't know that posting on Community Central would get you blocked on all of HM's wikis. I can't find the RULE STATED ON THAT WIKI. If it is a just block, show me the rule I violated now. 03:39 <3primetime3> With a link. 03:39 <3primetime3> With something that you posted before I commited the offense. 03:39 Also, that's an invalid rule and a way of abusing powers. 03:39 @Prime We can do everything with you on CC. Posting on Community Central while I'm busy it is in case 03:40 User:HM100 03:40 @HM Prime is just helping to solve this case! CHILL! 03:40 <3primetime3> Everything is here. 03:40 http://el.alphafoundation.wikia.com/wiki/%CE%A7%CF%81%CE%AE%CF%83%CF%84%CE%B7%CF%82:HM100 03:40 <3primetime3> Why post and start over again there? 03:41 Noo... It is a rule 03:41 Busy person is HM100 as of now 03:41 <3primetime3> Yes, post it AFTER you block me. 03:41 I posted it but HM200 is doing the global HMblock 03:41 Goodbye from HMwikis primetime 03:41 <3primetime3> Saying that I violated a rule that you wrote AFTER is a lack of good faith in your part. 03:42 <3primetime3> So you're admitting HM200 is your sock. 03:42 <3primetime3> "To anyone wishing to point out fault to another user: if you have an accusation to make, back it up immediately with evidence. Link to the problem page, quote the text you think was wrong, and then explain why you thought it was wrong." 03:42 <3primetime3> -Imamadmad 03:42 NOooo. It is not my sock.... 03:42 You made me now leave the chat. HM200 is not a sock, but another account, hidden person 03:42 STOOOPPPP NOOWWWW!!!!! 03:42 <3primetime3> You don't seem to be doing any of this. You accuse me instead of my action, and you fail to provide evidence. 03:43 <3primetime3> It's your alternate account? 03:43 NOOOOO!!!!! 03:43 Alright 03:43 Thats it. 03:43 HM 03:44 Keep up the screaming and drama 03:44 see if you don't get banned here too. 03:44 Now, you wouldn't wnat that 03:44 now do us all a favor 03:44 and shut the hell up. :) 03:44 Now, I won't do this to another user. 03:44 Will this save you? 03:44 So, HM blocked Prime on his wiki because he didn't follow his thread and reported it on Community Central. 03:45 <3primetime3> Let's say I can believe HM is not HM. But I still can't find the example of the rule I broke stated on the wiki BEFORE you blocked me. Your typin the rule and posting after my block is not evidence. 03:45 STOOOOPPPPPP NOOOWWWWW!!!!!!! 03:45 ENOUGH 03:45 I NEED TO TAKE A BREAK PRIME 03:45 <3primetime3> Sure. Infinitely block me and expect me to be okay with it. 03:46 Yes, I won't do this to other users since I got guilty guides. Like on Jelly wiki, I always block users who spam and vandalize that community. Along with trollers and socks 03:47 <3primetime3> And so I'm a user "who spam(s) and vandalize(s) that community. Along with trollers and socks"? 03:47 Hi Rose. 03:47 Oh my. 03:47 <3primetime3> How nice of you. 03:47 Time to be singled out again.. 03:47 Because my temper 03:47 is finally gone. 03:47 I never thought you guys would do it. 03:48 But somehow 03:48 <3primetime3> Way to make an accusation to a user without backing it up with ANY justification. 03:48 this cancerous arguing 03:48 What happened with HM and prime? :/ 03:48 when I just came on to speak to some peeps 03:48 Rose, it might be best to stay out of it. 03:48 Mothra is evolving into godzilla. 03:48 Prime 03:48 Its a small ass wiki that isn't worthy for you. 03:49 <3primetime3> Yes? 03:49 Just forget about it. 03:49 So what if he blocked you 03:49 <3primetime3> Yes, forget about an infinite block that was because of an abuse of staff powers. 03:49 arguging with him just shows you are falling for his trap 03:49 ARGUING WITH HIM 03:49 JUST SHOWS 03:49 Dangerous thing. Now solved. And my future will be: 03:49 Blocking some users who spam and vandallise 03:49 YOU ARE FALLING FOR HIM 03:49 Ignore him. 03:49 <3primetime3> Falling for him? I'm just trying to settle this. 03:49 Just, don't respond 03:49 Well, you have been trying to for 30 minutes 03:49 f*** settling it 03:50 theres nothing you can do 03:50 STOPP PRIMETIME. I WILL RETIRE FROM HERE IF I HEAR THAT ONE IS ARGUING WITH ME 03:50 I have my own wiki you can go on if you want 03:50 HM? 03:50 Rose 03:50 I said it was best to stay out of it 03:50 Don't engage. 03:50 <3primetime3> Both of us have the same mission, to get the users back and to make sure that no more are globally blocked. It doesn't mean to BLOCK MORE IN THE PROCESS. 03:50 Do you want to be kicked? 03:50 He is losing his s*** 03:50 Noooo!!!! 03:50 Rose! That would not help! 03:50 <3primetime3> How am I arguing? 03:50 Oh 03:50 maybe it would 03:50 No ckick 03:50 Prime 03:50 Then don't stir up the drama here 03:50 Just end off man. 03:50 GUYS CALM DOWN FOR GOD'S SAKE 03:50 Hey 03:51 I am managing to contain myself 03:51 How does arguing helps to resolve the problem. 03:51 <3primetime3> First of all, I'm not angry. I'm just trying to get you to show me evidence that I broke a rule. 03:51 but I know that I am most likely going to be the only one blocked for this 03:51 And for like, a year 03:51 <3primetime3> Second of all, you fail to show that to me, making the block unjust. 03:51 Primetime is the ones who needs to learn a lesson: 03:51 HM100 is having problems now because I have to do some things for other useless things 03:51 Can't you people just chill and discuss about the unruly block peacefully? 03:51 Rose. 03:51 Kick HM. 03:51 Nooooooooooo!!!!!! 03:51 KICK HIM. 03:52 KICK HIM ROSE QUARTZ 03:52 Yes, HM you might have problems right now, so Prime is here to help. Now in my opinion, you are preventing people from helping you. 03:52 Lucas 03:52 stop. 03:52 This seems to work 03:52 HM 03:52 If you don't end off 03:52 <3primetime3> Emma, what if I infinitely blocked you on all wikis I'm an admin on just because I'm reporting trolls on Community Central? 03:52 In the next few seconds 03:52 You are just about as f***ed as a ditto in day care 03:52 HM, if you still don't calm down, I'll kick you 03:52 Ha 03:52 pokemon jokes. 03:53 Get it? 03:53 Because ditto can breed with every pokemon? 03:53 <3primetime3> Haha. 03:53 lol? 03:53 Your anger will not solve the problem but worsen it 03:53 Rose Quartz 03:53 can I call you Rose Quartz? 03:53 <3primetime3> HM, I don't understand why you're angry because I'm not and I'm the one who got "punishment." 03:53 Why? 03:54 well 03:54 I am in love with steven universe 03:54 Its such a great show.. 03:54 I still remember 03:54 <3primetime3> Show me a legitimate link of why I got blocked and I'm okay with it. 03:54 Its fine as long as it isn't a insult to me 03:54 when your username was rose.turnip.5 03:54 and when here was that pig laying down 03:54 as your profile picture 03:54 Haha, good old days. 03:54 The days of nice emma 03:54 the days of no kool 03:55 <3primetime3> Yeah lol. 03:55 <3primetime3> When old users were still active :P 03:55 <3primetime3> Lucas.poh, I still remember your old username :P 03:55 Im one of the only ones left 03:55 Now I don't even know where Lefty has even gone to. 03:55 and thats scary to think.. 03:55 And Eevee. 03:55 Oh, lefty? 03:55 Yeah, good old days :D 03:55 He has made thousands of contributions to steven universe wiki over the last few months 03:55 Why? 03:55 <3primetime3> Nice. 03:56 Sure, he abandoned us without telling anyone 03:56 But 03:56 He in to his own thing now 03:56 http://el.kanal.wikia.com/wiki/%CE%A7%CF%81%CE%AE%CF%83%CF%84%CE%B7%CF%82:3primetime3 03:56 HM, is that you? 03:56 Rose 03:56 I left the wiki for like 6 months before coming back though. 03:56 <3primetime3> Because he's addicted to Steven Universe? 03:56 why are you looking that far 03:56 xD 03:56 @Prime, I will come to normal when I leave for a while from this chat 03:56 <3primetime3> That's me Rose. 03:56 HM 03:56 Awnser or you will be banned 03:56 I mean HM200 03:56 FOREVER 03:57 STOOPPP INSULATING HM200!!!!! NOOWWWWW 03:57 <3primetime3> I'm still waiting for the link. 03:57 HM100 03:57 I wish I could look you in the eye 03:57 I am just going to listen to pink 03:57 I am suspecting that is a sock account 03:58 Don't ban 03:58 That was just a bluff 03:58 That's a kick. 03:58 Prime is just asking the reason why he's blocked, he have a right for that 03:58 <3primetime3> Chat mods kick others on the GD wiki for fun lol. 03:59 Wind me up and watch me go, where she stops nobody knows 03:59 <3primetime3> Anyways, looking for the link that you refuse to give to me it's by no means legitimate. 03:59 a good excuse to be a bad influence on yoouuuu 03:59 I will say a goodbye for some hours 03:59 Prime 03:59 just forget it 03:59 you can plan on my wiki. 03:59 HM, keep it up 04:00 and you will be blocked before I can say wii fit trainer 04:00 <3primetime3> Plan what? 04:00 Wii Fit Trainer 04:00 <3primetime3> @Emma, plan what? 04:00 Plan in case your main account gets globaled 04:01 <3primetime3> If my own account gets globally blocked for an unpublished rule that HM made up, so be it. This is no longer the community I wish to be a part of. And a global block will make sure I don't change my mind. 04:02 Brb lunch. 04:03 <3primetime3> Okay :P 2016 08 14